Traveling Through the Dark
by AmbidextrousBear
Summary: Weiss Schnee is a billionaire playboy, can a certain red-haired girl change her ways? Modern AU First fanfiction
1. Chapter 1

Traveling Through the Dark

Chapter 1

To see Weiss getting rejected was something seen once in a blue moon. _No One_ rejects Weiss Schnee. She always got her way. Seeing Weiss actually _livid_ about the rejection? That was a sight to see.

Weiss was currently at a party with her best friend Blake Belladonna. Weiss was very well known at these types of parties, after all she was dubbed as a billionaire playboy that can kill with a kiss. Usually Blake didn't attend these parties with Weiss, but she said there was someone she was meeting with at this party. Which was rather strange to Weiss, Blake didn't seem like the one for social gatherings.

 _2 hours earlier._

"Alright lets get this party started," Weiss announced as she stepped out of the limo. Weiss Schnee heiress to the Schnee law firm, biggest firm in all of Remnant. " So…who's this person you're meeting with if they were able to get you out to this party, and on a weekday no less."

"Oh? Um, just someone," Blake explained in a tone that said for the topic to end as the two were heading to the venue. As the two were entering the party any onlookers could easily see that the pair just demanded attention. Weiss wore an immaculate white suit with a sky blue vest paired with just as perfect white dress shoes. Blake went for a midnight black dress paired with black heels. Attention was what they got, all eyes went their way was they walked in.

"Someone special?" Weiss suggested as they headed to the bar. At the bar Weiss got a tequila and sat down.

"As if you would know what special meant."

"Hey, I certainly do know for a matter of fact," Weiss said with a smug look.

"Bringing girls home to your condo every other day certainly doesn't suggest it unless you consider them 'special'." Blake said with a triumphant smile while Weiss pouted. Weiss wasn't always like this not until the death of her mother two years ago, and Blake will always take up the chance to show her disapproval. "Well, i'll go look for that someone while you go do what you do here." Blake spoke before she got up and drifted into the crowd.

Weiss sighed and looked around. Celebrities, actors, and models alike attended the party. _Just another night to lose myself in. Lets see which girl it is tonight. Hmm how about you._ Weiss got up after finishing her tequila and headed towards a brunette with long hair and dressed up in a gold sparkling dress. _Cheesy pickup line? Check. Minty breath? Check._

"Hi. I'm not a photographer, but I can picture you and I together," Weiss breathed out as she captured her eyes with a look that made the lady weak in the knees. _Too easy._ The girl blushed as she stared at Weiss. " The name's Weiss Schnee," Weiss stated at she shook her hands.

" U-uh h-hello. I'm Tiffany," the girl-Tiffany stuttered. Then it clicked in Weiss' head.

"As in Tiffany from the movie Unbreakable? I loved you in that movie. The way you portrayed Natalie genuis." _Now to hook her in and go for the kill._

"T-thanks."

"How about we go somewhere a little more private?" Weiss said in her sultry voice. Tiffany's face became red as a tomato and said she needed to go to the bathroom for a second. _Tch. To nervous for my taste. Lets look for someone else._ Weiss then saw a girl drinking alone at the bar in a red cashmere sweater, white collared shirt, and black slacks. With her short red-tipped hair and toned body, she was Weiss' perfect type. _This should work nicely._ Walking up to the bar Weiss ordered two strawberry cocktails.

"What's a pretty girl like you doing here drinking here all alone?" Weiss said as she offered up one of the strawberry cocktails.

"Thanks, my sister forced me to come here to as she said 'loosen up'. Hey strawberries my favorite how did you know?"

"Lets say intuition," as Weiss gave her one of her billion dollar smiles. "I'm Weiss Schnee by the way."

"Weiss. Weiss. You have a pretty name Weiss, I'm Ruby Rose," Ruby spoke flashing Weiss an innocent smile, a smile that made Weiss' heart beat a little faster and bringing Weiss to a slight daze. _Get it together Weiss, this has never happened before so why now?_

"So Ruby what you do for a living?"

"I'm a school nurse at Signal High, what about you?"

"I'm a senior partner at the Schnee law firm. Best closer in all of Remnant" Weiss conversed easily with Ruby and had one of the best conversations with another girl she planned to hook up with in years. _Beautiful smile that I could stare at for ages, intelligent, well-cultured, and my type. I can't wait to see her in my bed._ Weiss got up and stood closer to Ruby and whispered into her ear, " Lets ditch this party and head back to my place." Ruby then pushed Weiss slightly as she grabbed her shoulder.

" I'd love to Weiss, but I should probably head out. Come visit me at Signal High sometime soon. I would love to talk to you again friend." Ruby then stood up from the bar and said goodbye to Weiss who had a blank stare and turned around and left the party as she was texting someone on her scroll.

 _Did she just say friend._ The accursed word seemed amplified in Weiss' head from the way Ruby said it. _D-d-did I just get rejected? And why is it bothering me so much when I could just find another girl._

 _Friend…_

 _Friends?!_


	2. Chapter 2

Traveling Through the Dark

Chapter 2

 _Ugh. What did I do wrong?_ Weiss sat at the bar digesting what had happened five minutes ago. _Forget about Ruby, I need another girl._ Weiss walked around the party looking for other ladies, but something didn't feel right. Weiss didn't feel her usual excitement when she picked up girls. _Maybe I'm just tired. Right that's it. Just tired._

Weiss found a model in the middle of the dance floor and wanted to try something. She briskly walked up to the model and planted her lips right onto hers. Weiss' kiss was a thing of beauty, gossip magazines talked nonstop about them. Article after article on who was next to be melted by the hands of Weiss Schnee. Stories about what it might have been like to be kissed by the billionaire. Kissing the model Weiss felt no electricity. She even felt _revolted_ , but this model was just like any of the other girls Weiss was seen with.

 _Shit. I need to find Blake._ Weiss broke off the kiss and went to look for Blake while the model was left in an endless daze. Weiss found Blake a few minutes later at the end of the dance floor dancing with an actor with long luscious blond hair she vaguely recognize, but didn't care enough to try and remember. Weiss called out to Blake so they could leave.

"Blake, lets get out of here. We need to talk," Weiss rushed out before she grabbed Blake's wrist and pulled her out of the building before she could react.

"Woah, slow down Weiss. Uh, bye Yang gotta go I guess." _Yang? As in Yang Xiao Long? Whatever I need to talk to Blake._ Weiss led Blake out of the building and entered the back of the limo from earlier that night. "Okay what was so urgent that you had to drag me out of there anyways," Blake inquired with a less than amused stare. Weiss mumbled under her breath. " What? Weiss speak up I can't hear you."

"I GOT REJECTED OKAY." Weiss slumped over in her seat dejected.

"Well what's the problem then? I mean it isn't like its your first time, is it?" Blake has seen Weiss get rejected before, but always got what she wanted in the end, the Weiss she was seeing now seemed…helpless.

"This is the first time I actually _care_." Weiss said in a light whisper, but Blake still picked it up anyways. "Argh, I don't know Blake, she's just so…so…perfect" Weiss was getting frustrated with her feelings and needed someone to help her.

"Are you _infatuated_ with someone? Who are you and what have you done to the Weiss Schnee?"

"Blake, this is serious. Ruby told me I could visit her where she works, as a _friend_ ," Weiss spat out the word as if it was a dirty pair of sweaty socks.

"I feel like the name Ruby came up more than once this night. Whatever. Maybe this is good for you, I mean when was the last time you made a good friend?"

"What about you, Blake?"

"As nice as that sounds Weiss, I don't count. We've known each other before we could speak."

"Neptune?"

"The only thing you two do is compete who could get the most numbers. Think about it Weiss, the last time you have had a long lasting relationship. Pyrrha? Which was like two years ago. In the long run friends will always be there for you, and what better way to have a solid relationship is by starting off as friends"

"But, but…I hate it when you're right Belladona."

"All in a days work" the limo stopped by Blake's apartment to drop her off, leaving Weiss alone.

 _Friends? I guess Blake may be right. Nurse at Signal High? I wonder how Ruby looks in her uniform~ Snap out of it. Friends Weiss Friends._

 _Nothing more._

 **Hey guys! Thanks for all of the positive feedback on the first chapter C:**

 **I know short chapter and lots of dialogue, I'll try to make the next one much longer. No white rose in this chapter either, but in due time maybe even get to explore a bit of Weiss' past~ Til next time!**


End file.
